


Relax

by Sonamae



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Penetration, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, mentions of fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamae/pseuds/Sonamae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drift has trouble relaxing and Rodimus decides to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day. Can be read as a sequel to Like Crystal Flowers but is not required.

Meditating wasn’t actually as easy as everyone assumed it was. Meditation to Drift was devotion to ones self, devotion to finding an inner peace, a way to clear your mind and relax. He always felt great right up to the ‘relax’ bit, and then the rest of it fell to the wayside. Maybe he was doing his meditation practice wrong, maybe the few times he’d felt like he’d done it right he hadn’t actually been doing it? Whatever the case, most moments of meditation were spent reflecting rather than outright relaxing.

After all those years being angry, going by Deadlock and trying to bury his past, and Drift wasn’t sure he could just flip the relaxation switch on as easily as everyone assumed he could. He always held a tight bit of tension, a minute bit of wary protocols ticking away in the back of his processor. He figured everyone did that though. None of this really bothered him to the point it upset him, but it was always something he found interesting.

Rodimus was high up on the list of ‘Bots who needed to learn to relax,’ and even if he tried his damned best to hide it he really couldn’t. The mech tried to play himself off as an immovable mountain, but everyone knew better. Hell, a mecha with no optics could see that Rodimus was a red, flame painted bundle of tension. Relaxation for most Cybertronians was a baffling concept after so long at war, but they were all working toward it and digging up old practices. They’d figure it out eventually, and until then they would go through the motions and hope that what they tried actually worked.

For instance, a hot oil bath was meant to sooth every nerve ending and relax the mecha in question. Drift never found hot oil baths relaxing, he was just soaking in oil and wondering what the appeal was. Rodimus on the other hand seemed to love them, and would spend hours in a tub ‘relaxing’ while Drift puttered about his habsuite and cleaned up. After their day today, he needed to keep busy instead of ‘relax’ like Rodimus had suggested. His mind wouldn’t let him sit still as it replayed the images of a frozen, crystalline death world over and over behind his optics.

He stared at the string lights hung around the four corners of his ceiling and counted the spark beat rhythm as the colors changed on the tiny bulbs. Today he’d picked soft pastels, something easy on his optics and his aura. A blue that reminded him of Earth’s sky on as sunny day bathed the ceiling and walls and Drift couldn’t help his soft churr of happiness. This was one of his favorite colors out of the swatches.

Rodimus shifted on the berth beside him and let the purr of his engine be an answering trill to Drift’s own happiness. He’d long since climbed out of the tub and was now ‘relaxing’ while laying on the berth with Drift. There wasn’t any mantra music or humming hymns playing in the background that Drift normally associated and played when they were having a nice quiet lie down, but something about this moment still felt right.

Reaching out, Drift found Rodimus’ hand on the berth and looped their fingers together, counting his spark beat as the colors changed to a cool lilac. Without seeming to think about it, Rodimus squeezed Drift’s hand in his own and let out a long vent. They lay there in the quiet until Rodimus rolled over, his engine rumbling louder as he exposed his side. Drift turned his head and hummed in question, catching the goofy smile on Rodimus’ lips.

“I love you.” Rodimus whispered as he reached out, a thumb brushing against Drift’s cheek. “Every day I wake up next to you is like a dream, sometimes I have to pinch myself to make sure you’re really there.”

Drift could feel the blush form, and he chuckled. “So that’s what that yelping is.” He looked away and bit his bottom lip even though he was grinning. Hearing Rodimus’ laughter was like a full system flush, it felt so good to be out with the old and in with the new.

“You’re the worst.” Rodimus whispered as he leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Drift’s cheek. “And I don’t want you to ever change.”

Drift couldn’t help but laugh. Changing had been all he’d done since New Crystal city. He’d prided himself on an ever evolving sense of self love. Every day he found a new way to appreciate himself so he wouldn’t fall back into that anger he knew was apart of him.

“Change isn’t necessarily bad, you know that right?” Drift asked once he could gather himself. “You would never have met me if it weren’t for change.” Slowly, he watched the way Rodimus’ expression soften and turn shy. Reaching out to him, Drift placed a hand on Rodimus’ cheek and hushed him by leaning over for a kiss. “I’m sorry, I took that far too seriously didn’t I?”

His only answer was the sly grin Rodimus gave him before he had an armful of the other mech. They kissed as if they were on a slow burn, the soft press of lips moving lazily against his own sending a warm tremble up Drift’s back strut. A hand found its way to Drift’s waist, slim fingers pressing along a seam at his thigh until they curved around his leg and squeezed.

With a laugh against Rodimus’ mouth, Drift lifted the captured leg and hoisted it onto the offered hip. The positions were still awkward due to their varying frame types, but Rodimus always seemed to figure out how to make things work. Drift tried to smother his giggling when it became obvious that kissing wasn’t the best at this angle, and Rodimus smiled and rolled his optics as he leaned in to press their chassi’s together.

“You always do this.” Rodimus said, though he was highly amused and smiling. “Whenever things start getting serious in the berth, you start laughing.”

Drift just covered his cheek with one hand. “Maybe I’m just one for nervous laughter.” He watched Rodimus shake his head, then felt the warm vent of air against his chassi.

“You’re never nervous, you’re made of steel and… and really beautiful legs.” He punctuated his words by squeezing the back of Drift’s thigh again. Drift snorted and used both his hands to cup Rodimus’ cheeks before leaning in to kiss him until he heard his fans stutter. Rodimus shifted, his grip on Drift’s thigh tightening as he pulled him closer. Their interface panels bumped gently, and Drift could feel heat pooling between his legs.

Drift wanted to comment about how eager Rodimus’ seemed, maybe tease him a little, but he was rather preoccupied. Rodimus’ other hand had found it’s way to Drift’s chassi and was slowly trailing fingertips up one of the seams of his chest plate. Drift shuddered when they slid down his chest and dug under the armor seam, even arching into the touch when Rodimus traced one of the scars hidden by the metal.

Slowly, Drift tilted his head further into the kiss, getting a perfect angle to bite Rodimus’ bottom lip and suck. Pulling back slowly, Drift let go and licked his own lips as Rodimus groaned and let out a pant of frustration.

“Tease.” Rodimus breathed it, optics shutting as he pulled his hand away from Drift’s chest.

“You started it,” Drift muttered as he rocked his hips gently against Rodimus’ panel, “but I’m happy to finish it.” He whispered it as he leaned closer, cheek pressed to Rodimus’ as he kissed the mechs neck cables.

The click of Rodimus’ panel opening was loud in the room, and Drift was laughing once again against Rodimus’ neck as Rodimus groaned in embarrassment.

“You’re entirely at fault here, I blame you and you’re stupidly attractive voice.” Rodimus muttered as he reached between them and pressed a hand against Drift’s panel. Drift pressed against the palm as it started rubbing against him, his optics shutting as he bit his lip. “You know I can’t hold out when you whisper like that in my audial.” Rodimus said it with a heavy dose of embarrassment, and even though Drift’s optics were shut he knew that Rodimus was blushing.

As Drift shifted on the berth he let his interface panel pop open, feeling Rodimus’ palm slide back to be replaced by his fingers. Relaxing against the covers, Drift rocked his hips against the slow movement of Rodimus’ sliding through his valve folds.

“It’s not my fault you’re so weak to my ex-Decepticon growls.” Drift teased. “First thing you - frag you and your cold fingers feel good - learn as a Decepticon, _growling_.” He playfully demonstrated it and Rodimus couldn’t help his laughter. His fingers finally found the hood of Drift’s valve and were easing back the mesh to expose his exterior node. When he let his middle finger press against the node, Drift’s growl turned into a moan of pleasure, his optics opening and sparking at the corners.

“You’re wet already.” It was more a statement than a question, but one that made Drift hum regardless.

“Do you blame me?” He asked as Rodimus’ began rubbing slow circles against his node. The answering chuckle was accompanied by a soft kiss to his throat cables, then a slow lick up to his chin. Drift sighed and tilted his head back to let Rodimus have better access to each line, and he jerked when Rodimus bit down and sucked hard on one of the thicker cables.

That would leave a bruise that would be hard to hide, a nice scratch that would discolor the nanites in his neck. Drift shivered and bucked into Rodimus’ fingers again, growling happily as Rodimus sighed against him and rubbed faster. When the mouth left his cables he wanted to whine, but refrained to instead look down and receive a tentative kiss. When Rodimus pulled away he smiled, eye full of love that were focused on only Drift.

“Relax, I’ve got you.” Rodimus said as he shuffled awkwardly down the berth.

Drift laughed and let his head fall back to the pillows, both his hands covering his face as he remembered his earlier musing. Relax? Of all the words that Rodimus had to use.

“Thanks, I love you too.” Rodimus grumbled as he finally settled between Drift’s legs, breath hot over his spike cover. Drift looked down at him through his fingers and smiled, tilting his head as he watched Rodimus turn and kiss the inside of his thigh.

“I love you more.” Drift muttered as he pulled his hands away from his face and sat up. “And it’s not you, it’s just… I was thinking about how hard it is to relax these days earlier while I was trying to clear my chakra, and when you brought it up it made me laugh.” Rodimus lifted an eyebrow ridge and then chuckled.

“I can think of several ways to help you relax.” He teased. Drift shook his head and tried to hide his grin, but it was very hard to keep the mirth from his features.

“You’re not helping at all.” Drift muttered.

“Uh huh.” Rodimus shrugged as rubbed at the thigh that was over one shoulder, helping Drift curve his other leg around his elbow so his ped touched Rodimus’ side. “You can’t tell me the thought of my mouth on your spike doesn’t relax you, what about on your valve?” Rodimus smirked when Drift’s spike pushed through the cover and began filling. “Yup, thought so. I’m great at helping you relax, I’m a master.” He preened at his own words and Drift snorted.

“Yeah, a master disaster.” Drift teased back. Rodimus laughed and buried his face against Drift’s thigh, optics sparking gently as he closed them.

“Primus I hate you.” Rodimus muttered before pressing another steady kiss to his thigh. “So, do you want to continue trying to get you to relax, or am I going to be fist deep in my own valve all by my lonesome?” Rodimus asked with a smirk.

“Hmmm,” Drift smirked, “the thought of you shoving your entire fist in your valve is an interesting one,” he chuckled when Rodimus snorted, “but that offer to ‘help me relax,’ I’ll take that one. I think that’s what Primus would want.” Rodimus nearly blew an optic with how hard he laughed, and Drift couldn’t help but bite his lip as he tried to control his own amusement.

“You! You didn’t- frag you really did!” Rodimus wiped his optics on the back of his wrist and shook his head. “I love you _so_ much, you’re awful and wonderful and-”

Drift cut him off. “And you are shutting up and putting your glossa in my valve right now.” He made sure to say it as matter of fact as possible. Rodimus just beamed and nodded.

“And I’m putting my glossa in your valve right now.” He said sweetly before leaning forward with his glossa extended. Drift shut his optics and slumped against the pillows, trying not to jerk at the first touch of that wet warmth against dripping mesh. He inhaled, hands falling to the berth covers and closing around the fabrics as Rodimus dragged his tongue up and down the outside of his valve folds.

When the fingers that had been rubbing Drift’s exterior node earlier moved to open the folds of his valve wider, Drift hummed and brought one hand up to bite his index finger. Rodimus moaned as he pressed his mouth flush against Drift’s entrance, glossa flicking against the opening before pushing passed the rim. The gentle flick and teasing pressure was enough to send tension to Drift’s thighs as he fought to keep them still.

There was something about being eaten out that both relaxed him _and_ made him tense, but honestly it was an amazing kind of tension. As Rodimus continued a slow push with his glossa, Drift pulled the finger out of his mouth to run his own glossa along his palm. Once it was wet enough, he reached down and wrapped fingers and palm around the shaft of his spike and started stroking it. Rodimus either didn’t notice or didn’t care, all his attention seemingly devoted to sliding his glossa as far into Drift’s valve as he could get it before he began thrusting it in and out.

Fans stuttering, Drift stared up at the ceiling lights to try and distract himself when Rodimus eased a finger inside of him on either side of his glossa. Drift groaned and felt his chest rise at the stretch, his peds curling in delight. Frag that always felt so good, Rodimus was being unfair, even more so when he moaned and flicked the tip of his glossa against the inside nodes lining his valve walls before pulling out. Glancing down, Drift saw Rodimus lick his lips and smile at him before he started scissoring his fingers.

“Did you want to overload to this and my spike, or just my spike? I mean, if you’re up for that?” Rodimus fumbled over his words, but made a recovery with that award winning smile. Drift smiled back and tried not to let his optics roll into the back of his helm in pleasure. Rodimus was thrusting his fingers in and out of his valve at an angle, pushing up enough to push into his anterior node each time.

“Both. Rodimus you’re too good at this, it isn’t fair to stop at one.” Drift finally gasped out. “And uh… you’ve got… it’s all over your face.” He waved a hand at his own mouth and chin to demonstrate where the transfluid was, and Rodimus just grinned.

“Oh good, I’m doing it right.” He said before dipping his head down and tilting his helm so he could get at Drift’s exterior node once again. His lips wrapped around the hood and sucked, his glossa slipping in to flick at the swollen node. Drift gasped out and gripped his spike harder, his strokes picking up as he tossed his head back.

Rodimus took that as a sign to be relentless, so he pressed his mouth closer and sucked harder.

Drift’s back arched, his vision going black as he shut his optics and felt the continuous attention from so many different angles build higher and higher until it broke. His overload made him scream, body pulling taut and hips lifting off the berth. As soon as it hit him it was fading, his entire frame slumping to the berth with a loud thud. He couldn’t help his moan as Rodimus pulled his mouth and fingers away, wiping them both off with the corner of one of the covers.

As the pleasure slowly eased out of him, Drift hummed and pulled his legs away from Rodimus’ shoulder and side. He looked up to watch Rodimus sit up and reach between his own legs, one hand gripping that gold and red tipped spike and jerk hard a few times before he pulled away and moaned, trying to stop himself from coming all over Drift. Sure, Drift had already accomplished that and was now being wiped off by Rodimus, but it still would have been hot to have his conjux overload all over his thighs and belly.

“Frag, watching you overload would convince anyone that Primus is real.” Rodimus mumbled before laying over Drift’s chest and bury his face in Drift’s neck.

Drift couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought. What an inappropriate thing to say, yet coming from Rodimus it was just adorable. With a content sigh, Drift wrapped his arms around Rodimus’ back and pulled him close. He placed soft kisses against the side of Rodimus’ helm, licking gently at fin kibble while Rodimus groaned and rutted his spike lazily against Drift’s hip joint. There was a muttered ‘Tell me when you’re ready’ that made Drift hum, and he let Rodimus grind his spike hard against his hip before his own charge had built up again.

“Hmm… Rodimus, your spike is digging into my hip.” Drift muttered against the side of Rodimus’ crown, “why not dig it somewhere else?”

“That is the least sexiest thing I have ever heard you say, and you used the word spike.” But Rodimus was still pushing himself to his knees and dragging Drift with him.

Eyeing him in confusion, Drift straddled Rodimus’ hips slowly as Rodimus gave his thighs a pat. He wrapped both arms around Rodimus’ shoulders as he looked down at the leaking spike pressed against his own. There was a moment when they two rocked their spikes together and Drift assumed the two would get off with their spikes touching, and his valve ached sadly at the thought. Rodimus didn’t disappoint him though, he reached behind him and Drift knew he was shoving fingers into his own valve as his hips jerked against Drift’s.

“Oh, love… Rodimus if you want to I can spike you tonight, or we can get some toys out. You don’t have to spike me just because I-” Rodimus cut Drift off with a laugh as he pulled his fingers out of his valve with a wet pop.

“Are you kidding me? I was, as I put it earlier, fist deep in my valve while I was eating you out. I already overloaded when you were moaning your head off, I’m surprised you didn’t feel it. I must be getting better at charge suppression.” He waggled his eyebrows as he smeared the transfluid on the berth cover and Drift rolled his optics. Rodimus was probably lying, but there wasn’t a way to get him to admit it without ruining the mood.

“One of these days I’m going to get a video of you doing that so I can watch it over and over again when you’re away.” Drift said before rising up on his knees and gripping Rodimus’ spike in one hand. “But can we get back to the point? I’ve got an aching valve for a certain someone’s spike.” He couldn’t help the tease in his voice as he stroked Rodimus’ shaft and swirled his thumb over the leaking tip.

Rodimus couldn’t answer him with words because he was too busy trying to cut off a groan, so instead he nodded vigorously and leaned back, bracing himself with both hands pressed to the berth. Sighing, Drift shifted his hips and then sank down, rolling his hips as the tip of Rodimus’ spike pushed inside of him. Riding spike was an art Drift had mastered long before he met Rodimus, and he used all his experience to show off and delight his partner, enjoying every second of their interfacing.

One hand gripped Drift’s hip, the other gripping the sheets as Rodimus moaned and then bit hard into his bottom lip.

“I know.” Drift whispered. “Count backwards or stop?” Drift asked as he watched Rodimus’ face for oncoming signs of overload.

“Ten, nine, eight.” Rodimus said quickly, and Drift laughed and waited. His valve walls felt that perfect kind of stretched, Rodimus’ spike throbbing gently inside of him as he tried not to overload early.

Drift leaned forward, kissing Rodimus’ cheek and brushing their noses together. “I love you.” He whispered, hands resting on Rodimus’ shoulders. Rodimus trailed off at ‘one’ and turned his head to catch Drift’s lips in a kiss.

“Love you too.” He whispered back, bumping his nose against Drift’s as they smiled at each other. Drift hummed, lifting himself slowly off Rodimus’ spike before sinking back down. He watched the cables in Rodimus’ neck constrict as the other mech swallowed. He felt the grip on his hips squeeze tight. Rodimus was going to overload soon like it or not, and honestly… Drift didn’t mind if he actually got that second overload.

He felt as relaxed as he’d had in what felt like years, and seeing the mech he loved utterly wrecked while his spike was ridden? That alone was hot enough to put in his spank bank for years.

“Rodimus,” Drift breathed the name and smiled when his lover looked at him in rapt attention, “I want you to overload in me… right now.” As he said it, he rolled his hips and ground their plating together.

“What… what about you?” Rodimus asked, obviously trying to occupy his mind with anything else to keep himself from tripping into an overload.

“I want you,” Drift lifted himself up and listened to the wet suction of his valve, “to overload,” he dropped back down and rolled his hips, “right _now_.”

Message fully received, Rodimus grabbed Drift’s hips with both hands and held him in place as he started thrusting up into each roll. Closing his optics against the pleasure, Rodimus leaned in and kissed Drift, then pressed his helm against Drift’s shoulder as he moaned. Drift took pity on him and held the back of his neck as Rodimus cried out, thrusts stuttering as he overloaded in a surprised shudder.

With a soft moan of pleasure, Drift rubbed Rodimus’ helm and let himself slump down to sit on Rodimus’ lap, spent spike still seated in his valve. Rodimus moaned, a full body shiver rolling through him as he sniffled and clung to Drift’s frame.

“Easy, I’ve got you.” Drift whispered, hugging Rodimus closer as he kissed the side of his helm again. “… Are you alright?” He could feel Rodimus’ spike sliding out of his valve as Rodimus wiggled on the berth. The other mech simply grunted and huffed. “Oh I know, trust me I know. Do you want to lay down?” Rodimus nodded and whined pitifully when Drift climbed off his lap, but made a greatful noise when he was able to stretch his legs out and flop onto his back on the berth.

Drift laid beside him and rubbed gently at his arm and hip, not able to hide his smile as Rodimus looked over at him and blushed.

“So uh… you relaxed yet?” Rodimus asked, a little breathless. He looked to all the world like he’d combust any second. Drift just laughed and leaned over to kiss him.

“So relaxed, I could melt right here on top of you.” He teased. “You did a lot better this time, you lasted a lot longer than you normally do when we try that position.”

Rodimus simply grunted and covered his face with both hands, mumbling something into his palms.

“Aww, I love you too.” Drift said cheerily as he settled down next to Rodimus on the bed. He stared up at the string lights and smiled. That beautiful sky blue was all across the ceiling.


End file.
